The present invention relates generally to an expansion anchor device, and more particularly to an expansion anchor device which is especially suitable for installing of suspended ceilings and the like.
Prior-art expansion anchors are not readily suitable for installing suspended ceilings, for mounting suspended pipes and the like, because the anchoring operations required are not particularly simple, and the devices do not anchor the ceilings, pipes, or other elements as securely as desirable. More particularly, none of these anchoring devices provide any way in which the carrying straps, bracing wires or the like for holding the suspended ceilings, pipes and the like, may be connected.